


Dearest Sister

by jazziemi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, F/F, Japanese names, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, also i'm VERY rusty, because corrin is a stupid name, i got bored towards the end of the fic, i'm a firm believer that camilla is kamui-sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziemi/pseuds/jazziemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, now, my sweet, darling sister. No need to be shy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Sister

 

Kamui’s elder sister was beautiful, the envy of women and the desire of men across Nohr and beyond - herself included. How could she not be? Camilla was tall, strong, commanding and soft. She was everything; sexy and just, yet driven by her passion to aid her kingdom and keep her family safe.

 

The Dragon Princess was always fond of her elder sister one way or another, the way she would hold Kamui close and pet her hair as a child or help wash her back for her in the tub. Camilla always smelled so sweet, like an exotic flower in bloom - it always relaxed her. It was easy to lose the hours when they simply spent the afternoons in the library, Kamui’s head laid on her elder sister’s chest while she hummed a tune softly in her ear.

 

As she grew older, she had come to realize that the feelings she held for Camilla surpassed that of the fondness of family and into the love of a young woman. Kamui knew it to be a sin to seek the affection of her own sibling and she knew not if Camilla even was interested in women, but she just felt... _it_. The warm fires in her heart crackled and blazed for her sister.

 

The deeper she fell in love with Camilla, the more her mind played tricks on her. The faintest brush of her sister’s fingertips against her leg when they would sit for meals, the way she would lean over Kamui’s shoulder to help her with her language lessons (her large breasts pressing against her back), the tiniest flicker in Camilla’s eyes when they would get changed together. Kamui was imagining it all, right?

 

Kamui was a weak woman. More and more often she lay in her bed at night, pleasuring herself at the thought of her sister touching her, kissing her, moaning for Kamui to touch her. She felt filthy, disgusted by her surging attraction - disgusted that she would call out for Camilla in such a lewd manner.

 

After one session, she heard a knock at the door after her release, causing her to yelp in surprise. “Oh, sweet sister?” A soft voice cooed, an amused giggle following as the large door slid open. In waltzed Camilla, her fingers tapping against the threshold of Kamui’s room wearing her favorite mauve, silk housecoat. “Flora heard you calling for me, did you need something?” A smile spread her lips, a teasing and all-knowing smile.

 

Kamui seized-up completely, unsure how to even respond to Camilla let alone cover up the fact she was just _masturbating_ to the thought of her sister tongue-fucking her. Discreetly as possible, the dragon princess wiped her hand on her bedsheets and shot to her feet like a lead ball out of canon. “C-Camilla! I, uhm…” Gods, her face was bright red, she could just feel it. With twitching fingers, Kamui tucked some of her snowy hair behind her pointed ear and forced a laugh. “I-I, n-no - I wasn’t…! I mean, I…”

 

Camilla giggled, her voice low. From beneath a set of long, dark lashes the elder sister leaned away from the door and closed it behind her. There was a glint in her eyes that Kamui couldn’t put a finger on, but oh did it excited her.

 

“Now, now, my sweet, darling sister. No need to be shy.” She hummed, the little curl at the ends of her lips sent a shiver down Kamui’s spine as she bolted upright. Camilla saunters closer with a gentle sway in her hips, her delicate fingers curled around one of Kamui’s bedposts as she stood at the end of her large bed.

 

Kamui’s face was burning bright red all the way to her ears, she _knew_ she looked like a Gods damned fool right now; she hiked up her onyx sheets up a little higher to cover her lower face. At this, Camilla clicked her tongue. “Now, now, no need to hide from me, little one.” She chuckled, the collar of her robe slipping off one of her creamy white shoulders. She reaches down and throws the sheets off of Kamui’s bed, causing her to peep in surprise. The younger Nohr sibling shrunk at the frigid castle air hitting her naked legs, curling up against her pillows.

 

“C-Camilla!” She shrieked in surprise. “Wh-what are you--” Kamui cut herself off abruptly, her eyes widening as she watched Camilla untie the silken sash around her waist and drop her robe to the floor. She was naked. Completely, stark naked. How was she not cold in such a drafty castle?

 

“Dear sister, I have heard you calling for me too often in the night.” Camilla purrs, licking her lips. “I was worried that you were not picking up my... _subtle_ hints.” She leans down and begins to start crawling towards Kamui, slowly. By now Kamui’s heart was in her throat, her brain turned to mush. Was Camilla being serious? Sure they’ve seen each other nude before but, seeing her crawl towards her like that...she felt herself start to get wet and squeezed her legs together.

 

“I-I--” Kamui stammers, unable to look away from the fire that flickered inside Camilla’s mesmerizing, deep purple eyes. The closer she crawled, the more Kamui wanted to shrink back and hide. This was just too much, this was _impossible_ ! How in all the world did Camilla reciprocate, even just a little, Kamui’s feelings? This _had_ to be one of her dreams.

 

“No need to be frightened, pet; it’s just me, your dear older sister Camilla, remember?” She grew closer and closer, until she was hovering over Kamui and a hand lifted to stroke her adopted sister’s cheek. Just a whisper of a touch, but it gave her chills. “Kamui, you’ve grown into such a beautiful, admirable woman.” Camilla muses, sliding one finger up the dragon princess’ naked thigh. “I never thought in my wildest dreams that we would be where we are right now.” The croon in her voice makes Kamui’s back arch slightly, a soft gasp escaping her.

 

“Camilla, I…” She whispers, glancing away to the floor with her teeth chewing on her bottom lip. The elder sister hums and slides on slender finger underneath Kamui’s chin, tilting her face towards her. Staring into her eyes, she inhales sharply. “...I love you...so, so much, Camilla. I don’t know what I would d-do if I didn’t have--sorry, this is just so--”

Camilla smiles and shakes her head, then leans in swiftly to kiss her sister fully on the lips. Deep, lustful yet full of so much love. Kamui tenses, then slowly begins to relax against the familiar and loving touch of her elder sister. Her hands shakily find their way around Camilla’s neck, clasping together into her long purple locks. Camilla presses her chest against Kamui’s and leans her down against her pillows, straddling one of her legs and begins to slide her tongue across Kamui’s lower lip. The little princess gasps out a slight moan, causing Camilla to break their kiss to bite down onto Kamui’s bottom lip and pulling just a bit.

 

“I love you too, precious Kamui; for years and years. Now hush and let big sister take care of you, hm?” She parts with a peck to Kamui’s cheek before lowering herself down the little dragon’s body, leaving kisses down past her navel, her hipbones, her upper thighs until she reached the top of Kamui’s crotch where her thin black underwear where covering what Camilla desired to touch the most. Absent-mindedly, she licks her lips - the feast just mouth-watering seconds away.

 

She spreads Kamui’s legs apart, her nails digging into her inner thighs. She gives a kiss and a love-bite to her right thigh before beginning to pull down her sister’s smalls, her gaze held tightly onto Kamui’s. She can already see her deep, crimson eyes start to cloud; she was already so far into her lust and Camilla had barely touched her. This makes her smile. _Such a cute little princess_ , she muses with a hum. With her underwear down her adoptive sister’s thighs, Camilla flicked them away and kissed closer and closer towards Kamui’s weeping pussy. She spread her lips apart, then pressed the tip of her tongue flat against Kamui’s clit and licked it slowly with her eyes locked onto her sister’s.

 

Kamui’s heart was beating so loud and so fast that she swore she was just going to let go right then even before anything happened. Her eyes make contact with Camilla’s, the elder sister offering a coy wink before slipping one slender finger inside. She was _wet_ , by the Gods she was nearly _drenched_. (This saved her some work, but less fun time). Camilla hooked her finger as she slid her digit in and out, slowly while her tongue made work of Kamui’s clit still - making loud, high-pitched noises of delight when Kamui’s walls clenched around her finger for a few moments.

 

“Oh, Kamui…” she purred, taking her mouth from the dragon princess’s pussy for a moment. “You’re so cute…” Camilla’s tongue drew over her plump bottom lip, saliva coating her pinkening lips. She couldn’t stay away from her mouth, though - she supposed she can work with just her fingers. Leaning back up, Camilla removed her fingers from Kamui’s dripping pussy to press her chest against her sister’s. Smiling as her purple hair pooled to one side of her, her gaze once again met Kamui’s. “Do you want to do this with me, Kamui? If you don’t, I can leave now.”

 

“N-no!” The smaller woman says, almost a little too quickly. This causes a cat-like smile to curl Camilla’s lips as her hand slides back down her leg to her vagina once more, Kamui clenching her thighs together. “I-I...I love you Camilla.” She declared with more conviction than her first confession. “...I also want you…” Kamui’s hands lifted to cup her sister’s face, and pulled her down for a passionate, loving kiss. Their second of many, she had hoped. Camilla hummed happily and shoved two fingers inside of Kamui, her thumb taking position at her clit and began rubbing it in circles while slowly beginning to thrust. Kamui’s hips lifted and also began to rock into the momentum of Camilla’s fingers, her mouth occupied with sliding her tongue along Camilla’s inside of her mouth.

 

She couldn’t believe it, but not even a few minutes into their lovemaking did Kamui seize; her body washed over in a jolt of pleasure, a white hot jolt, for just seconds before her body collapsed underneath Camilla. This causes her to pull away.

 

“K-Kamui? Did you already--?” Camilla blinked, removing her fingers from inside Kamui.

 

“I-I...yes…” she muttered, ashamed at how early she had finished. All that build up and she flakes out on the first five minutes, she really _must_ be inexperienced. “I’m really sorry--”

 

Camilla hums and shakes her head with a smile, moving her long locks over to one shoulder and twisting it around. Leaning down she kisses her sister’s cheek and mouth before nestling right beside her in bed.

  
“Sweet sister...we can always have round two later.” She winks as her arms slide around Kamui, whispering the promise oh-so sweetly into her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it sort of falls short, but I got kinda bored towards the end and it kinda shows (': I need to think of ways to spice up this shit to make it more interesting for me


End file.
